Basic overview
Fredtopia is a planet situated near the Alpha Centauri system. It has 2 moons, Named Fredtopia I & II, and it has 2 other planets nearby that orbit it. The current year in Galactic Standard is 2092. Basic information Fredtopia has a population of 1.5 Trillion, and it controls a vast empire. Those 2 other planets, Sofia and Kre-I are both colonial possessions, with Sofia having 2 moons but Kre-I not having any. Both planets are heavily populated, with some of the local populus being a mix of Humans, Fredtopians, and other lifeforms. Many areas of these planets still have tribes of humans or aliens that refuse to join the futuristic cities and settlements and continue a primitive life. The ability to travel faster than the speed of light is utilized and many rebels or hostile aliens cause great battles in space. Position relative to Earth Fredtopia is near the Alpha Centauri system. It is about 4 Light years away, and stable contact with Earth has only been up since 2025. The Voyager probe was found orbiting Fre-II in 2010, and this led to a Fredtopian effort to get signals out to Earth. There are lanes open for trade and as of 2084 the two planets have merged their empires, forming a government made up of Fredtopians and Humans controlling the affairs of both empires. Basic Technology The Fredtopians have the ability to travel at the speed of light using a Mass Accelerator. The Fredtopians also have perfected space travel with the use of the Mass driver, a similar device to the accelerator, but allowing ships to slow themselves down in space, even when there is no outside force. Lasers are not very new technology, with the ability to shoot beams of light being around since the 50's, but its use in military and civil roles has skyrocketed with the discovery of the "laser" crystals on Kre 1. Now, the Space Marines and many ships have the ability to fire beams of light that when mixed with a "fueling" piece of matter, can create so much heat that it melts the matter into plasma. This plasma is projected either as a shell in an arc or it can be directed and fired like a bullet. Civil roles see the crystals being able to create a beam of light so hot, its able to disperse crowds of rioters, with minimal injuries to the eyes and skin. The use of V-TOL aircraft is also very new, as it was overlooked during the Unite War. towards the 70's, helicopters were tested and now are used in supplying and dropping off troops, and performing basic recon as long as the planet's atmosphere permits it. Many jet, rocket, and Ion aircraft that can take off vertically are also new. The Navy saw a use for V-TOL aircraft and the Galactic navy also saw use for Ion and rocket craft as many combat situations required this. Geographic Features Fredtopia is a very flat planet, with lots of water. Whilst the planet is only 58% water, it is about twice the size (a bit smaller than Neptune) of Earth. It has 3 large continents, 2 large islands, and an artificial 20% of the planet is a large industrial zone. This area contains 90% of all the industrial base, and the rest of the planet is simply either residential or agriculturally inclined. All of the ships, spacecraft, planes, tanks, arms and munitions are manufactured here with the rest of the planets industry being used to produce civilian goods, though this section of planet is known to also produced civilian goods. 2 of the 3 continents and 1 of the 2 islands are completely cityscape, with the other continent being used for agriculture and the smaller of the 2 islands resembling a small country with a mix of cities, towns, and agricultural industry. "Colonial" Possessions The two other planets that Fredtopia holds, is Sofia and Kre 1. Sofia, being abbreviated as Sof-1p, has 1 moon and another terrestrial body called Sof-2m and Sof-3s. The orbiting moon is habitable as it resembles a large redwood forest on Earth, and has almost been completely turned into an ecumenopolis. Sofia's natural satellite is a small Earth-like planet that has been used to supply the moon and Sofia itself with food. almost the entire planet is used for farming, hydroponics, and fishing. Sofia is a mix of city-scape and mining and industry, mining minerals, processing them, then sending them back to Fredtopia, where it is then used in its massive industry. Kre 1 resembles a barren wasteland, with desert, rocks, and an occasional Savannah. Large walled spaceports and cities dot it, with most having massive mining complexes surrounding them. Fredtopia's moons, Fre-I and II, both have been colonized, but both lack oxygen. Fre-I was hit by a nuclear bomb in 1984, at the end of the Unite war. It is now used for weapon tests. Fre-2 was colonized and is now an ecumenopolis.